My Brown Eyed Bride
by cherrylipsgobaby
Summary: "Guess it's just a silly song about you, and how I lost you and your brown eyes." Inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Brown Eyes.' 3 chapter fic when finished . SS/HG angst.
1. Strange Muggle Performers

A/N: Here's a SS/HG multi-chapter fic that I've been working on - in between the MM/HG fics. This fic was inspired by Lady Gaga's "Brown Eyes," but this is not a song fic.

Enjoy!

- Draughts

P.S. I still don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I wish i did.

* * *

><p>It was late Saturday night when Severus Snape apparated from his apothecary to his house at Spinner's End. After the Order had won the war against Voldemort and Severus' role as a double agent was revealed, life had fallen into place for him.<p>

He had an apothecary.

He had renovated the house on Spinner's End and made it liveable.

He was now successful and well-respected within his field.

And yet, not everything had worked out as he'd hoped.

Opening the door with a deep sigh, Severus flicked his wand to light his modest fireplace and summon his cheapest bottle of Odgen's from a cabinet in the kitchen. He drank straight from the bottle, squeezed his eyes shut in a wince, and flopped onto his couch without a care.

An eye fluttered open reluctantly and gazed longingly at a solitary picture on the mantle. The picture was muggle in nature, but - since _she_ had entered his life - he chose to ignore his previous misgivings toward all things muggle.

Previously, on nights like this night, Severus would listen to muggle radio with _her_ and sing along to the muggle tunes he vaguely knew from his childhood. He even learned to like _her_ favorite muggle songs.

Tonight, the radio sat quietly in the corner, untouched for weeks.

Working his other eye open, Severus turned his focus to the quiet intruder in the corner, the muggle radio. He gave a little smirk and, feeling rather nostalgic, turned the machine on.

The first notes of a song fought static, and Severus remembered.

He knew this song.

Wasn't it by "Lady Baba?" "Baby Gaga?" He was sure it was a strange performer of the the muggle persuassion, but he couldn't remember the name of the performer.

All he could remember was _her_.

_Her_ smile.

_Her _laugh.

_Her _wit.

_Her_ fiery temper.

And, worst of all, _her_ brown eyes.

Those brown eyes haunted his dreams, consumed his thoughts, and left him a shell of the man he used to be.

At least, with Lily, he knew - deep in the recesses of his subconscious - that Lily didn't love him the way he loved her.

But _she_ was different from Lily.

_She_ loved him unconditionally.

_She_ defended him when her friends questioned their relationship.

_She_ had brown eyes.

Lily's were green.

They did, however, have one thing in common: _she_ and Lily both left him.

Both left because of his behavior.

"But," Severus thought, "Lily wasn't married to me or carrying my child."

_She _was.

His Hermione was carrying his child when she left.

"My daughter," he croaked, fighting back tears.

He thought real wizards didn't cry, but he found himself tearing up often - when thinking about the family he was supposed to have, the baby daughter that would grow up without him, and his beautiful wife. His Hermione.


	2. The Hangover

A/N: Here's a SS/HG multi-chapter fic that I've been working on - in between the MM/HG fics. This fic was inspired by Lady Gaga's "Brown Eyes," but this is not a song fic.

Enjoy!

- Draughts

P.S. I still don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I wish i did.

* * *

><p>He awoke on his couch, startled by a persistent banging noise. It took Severus a moment to realize that the noise was not imagined. There was an actual dunderhead - with the audacity to wake him from his drunken slumber - at his door.<p>

Severus mentally ran through a list of people that would be brave enough to bother him at such an hour. This gave him pause: what time was it? He sat up and glanced at his clock. Both hands mockingly pointed at the two.

With a scowl, he slowly got up from his couch and ambled toward the door, trying to forget the reason why he had decided to drink himself into oblivion - well, trying to drink himself into oblivion. Severus took a look through the peephole only to find that Harry Bloody Potter - who, nowadays, took it upon himself to pester Severus about making amends and other rubbish - was standing on his porch.

"Snape!" Potter yelled, "Open up! It's Harry."

As if that would persuade Severus to open the door.

"Please! It's bloody freezing out here!"

All the more reason for Severus to not open the door. Why would he care if the Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Pain-in-His-Ass turned into a human popsicle?

"It's about Hermione!"

"Damn it," Severus thought as he grudgingly unlocked the door.

Severus squinted at his visitor and said with a grimace, "Potter, why are you on my porch so early in the day? Destroying my door, nonetheless, with your pounding. Did Weasley finally find evidence that I drugged Hermione with Amortentia to get her to marry me? Well, spit it out, I don't have all-"

"Snape," Harry, looking at his feet, responded with a growl, "I may not like you, and you obviously don't fancy me either, but can I get on with this? You're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"Fine."

Harry contemplated how to word his news before looking Severus squarely in the eye and saying, "We've found Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN: My dear readers, I am so sorry for the long hiatus. Senior year (and senioritis) really kicked my butt. I promise to finish this story and start a new MM/HG multi-chaptered fic this month. I am truly sorry for taking so long to update. I am ashamed of myself and will now sequester myself so that I may write some more.


	3. Reunited

A/N: Here's a SS/HG multi-chapter fic that I've finally finished. This fic was inspired by Lady Gaga's "Brown Eyes," but this is not a song fic.

Enjoy!

- Draughts

P.S. I still don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

><p>Hermione was alone… very much alone in her flat in Boston. Today would mark a month since she had gotten into an argument… a month since she had left Severus.<p>

Unlike previous arguments, this argument was not simple or over something trivial. No, this argument was over something - rather, someone - the couple had never really resolved: Lily. It had all started with Hermione and Severus listening to a song on the radio. They were laughing over the ludicrous lyrics when, all of a sudden, Hermione held out her hand and insisted that they dance to the song. While Severus could dance and had in fact danced at their wedding, he was not keen on dancing to this song in particular. What he told her next was a mistake: he told her that it was undignified to dance to such a song. She responded that it was just for fun and insisted that dancing to such a song was harmless.

"Severus," she had implored, "try living a little!"

And then he opened his mouth and began to say, "Lily would never-"

"Never what?" Hermione said, her heart quietly breaking.

Needless to say, the situation quickly deteriorated into a shouting match, only ending with Hermione leaving the room to pack her bags. And then, she left for Boston, seeking sanctuary at the Salem Witches' Institute. The institute set her up with a flat, and now she worked on her research with professors from the institute.

Hermione was not angry anymore. Instead, she wanted to talk to her husband, her Severus, but after she had left, she did not dare go back.

"I guess I'll have to be on my lonesome a bit longer," she said, gently rubbing her stomach with a bitter smile.

Just then, a desperate knocking startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She ambled over to the door and looked through the peephole. What she saw outside made her gasp in shock: it was Severus! Hermione cautiously unbolted the door, pointing her wand at Severus as soon as the door was open.

"Quickly, now! Tell me the names Severus and I were considering for our child," Hermione demanded, her voice shaking.

"There is just one name: Eileen Nymphadora, after my late mother and the late Nymphadora Lupin," Severus stated steadily.

Hermione withdrew her wand and said, "You can't be too careful. Even now, after the war."

Severus gazed at her, evaluating her well-being.

"You look good," he murmured, "Absolutely stunning…"

She smirked before retorting, "You look like hell, Severus. Honestly, how long's it been since you last shaved?"

He cracked a real smile before asking, "Can we talk inside?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "Can we?"

And with that, she invited Severus inside her flat.

Severus took in his new surroundings before taking a seat on the couch. Hermione decided to sit on the opposite end of it, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"I believe you wanted to talk," she said, her hands nervously drumming a pattern on her stomach, which was swollen with their child.

"Hermione," he pleaded, "if I could explain what happened that day-"

"Then explain!" Hermione spat.

"She _was_ on my mind that day, Hermione."

At this, Hermione glared at him darkly.

"But not for the reason that you are thinking," Severus quickly added, "You see, I was musing about the fact that, despite all of my best efforts, Lily never loved me the way that you do now - or, at least, the way you loved me before all of this happened. I thought it was remarkable, how you could love me despite my faults, despite all that I've done in my life. I thought it was remarkable that we were starting a family together. I'll never have that with Lily, but I don't want that with Lily. I want to share everything with you. I love you"

"Are you alright, Severus," Hermione asked, shocked at all he had said, "because you don't sound like you."

"I know I am not the type of man to give flowers and chocolates and share what I am thinking at times, but I really do love you and I really do miss you. I suppose my grief at losing you and all the Odgen's I've been drinking have addled my wits," he shrugged, looking at his hands.

"Oh, Severus," she said, scooting closer on the couch, "You haven't lost me, love. I think we need to work on some things, especially communicating with each other, but I also think we'll be alright."

Severus gazed up at her and smiled a hug smile before enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you," he murmured into her bushy hair, "I love you my brown-eyed bride.

* * *

><p>AN: Love it? Hate it? Let me know because I'll seriously consider rewriting this if you dislike the ending.


End file.
